The Dramas of Being a Parent at Fifteen & forever
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: a sequel to the pregnant fourteen story thing TDBPF. niley loliver jiley loe story. Miley and Lilly are mothers. chpt 13 is up: "This is a big step..." ... "Lilly... I know I still love you." Then she did something we both knew she would regret...
1. Don't Be Scared

**TDBPF**

**Note: Yes, This is a sequel to 'The Dramas of Being Pregnant at Fourteen' lol I get to keep the initials! Now this is 'The Dramas of Being a Parent at Fifteen' I think I'll start typing now, because I'm bored. I hate introductions. Oh yeah, chapter one is more of a LOliVEr chapter. **

Miley closed her blood shot eyes. She exhausted. She laid her head against the pillow, sighing in relief.

Then Nick slammed open the hospital room door. "8 pounds 7 ounces." Nick said blankly.

"Hi honey. It's great to see you too." Miley said her eyes still closed. She felt his fingers glide through her hair. Apparently he was sitting next to her now.

They sat there in silence, until Nick decided to ask an obvious question. "He doesn't have a name yet?"

"Nope."

"What about Kevin?" Nick suggested quietly.

Miley started to think about her dream. She felt a shiver. "No, no that's Kevin name."

"Okay.. how about-"

"I like the name, Ryan." Miley told him, as she opened her eyes.

Nick nodded with a slight grin on his face. "Ryan. Sounds manly."

"No it don't, it sounds rough-ishly beautiful." Miley smiled.

"You speak such proper English!" Nick teased.

"Grr.." She hissed.

"Bite me." He poked her in the side.

"Come closer and I will." Miley gazed over at him.

"Let me hold him!" Lilly whined, trying to grab the baby from Oliver.

Oliver shoved her away. "Hold on." Oliver tickled the small child.

He just made a baby noise. "Aww!" Lilly cooed down at the baby.

Oliver poked the baby's small stomach, so gently that his finger tingled.

The bouncing baby suddenly burst into tears. Oliver's face turned upside down, he handed Lilly the baby as quickly as he could.

Lilly's jaw dropped, and cradled the baby in her arms, rocking him slowly back and forth. She pushed her self up and down on her toes, trying to settle the baby.

Oliver watched in amazement. The child whimpered, and the crying seized. Lilly continued to 'shh' him for another minute or so.

"What?" Oliver whispered at her, still trying to comprehend how she did that.

"You seriously need to pay more attention in family sciences and economics." Lilly paused and realized she never actually said that class aloud.

"yeah." Oliver just agreed without an argument.

Lilly checked his forehead. "You sick?" Lilly laughed and positioned the baby up higher.

"Nope, just tired I guess." Oliver shrugged.

"Go get something to eat, I'll catch up with you in a sec'." Lilly instructed.

He nodded and walked off, looking for a snack machine. Lilly opened Miley's hospital room door.

Nick turned his head off of a sleeping beauty, to her best friend.

"Hey." Lilly whispered.

"Hey.. what's wrong?" Nick slid off the bed.

Lilly met him in the middle of the room. "Well the baby wanted to see his daddy."

Nick smiled and took the baby into his arms. "We decided on Ryan." Nick told her.

"Sounds manly." Lilly nodded.

"I knew it!" Nick said a little loud.

"Urmm.. tell Miley I'll be here tomorrow."

Nick nodded, before Lilly slipped out of the room and down the hallway.

Lilly searched the building for Oliver twice. She finally just sat in the waiting room, and grabbed a magazine. She soon found herself seconds before sleep.

"Did you hear about the kid that passed out?" An adult, not much older than Lilly said as she sat next to her mother.

"No, what happened?" The mother answered curiously.

"I really don't know the whole thing, he was standing in front of me in the snack machine line." She started.

Lilly's ears began to dart into the conversation, maybe she was hungry.

"He took a bite of chocolate and down he went."

"Hmm.. probably diabetic." Mothers always had to get logical.

Maybe the girl was a ditz, but she just nodded. Probably not even sure what 'diabetic' meant. "He was hot, skater hair too."

Lilly's eyes shot open, she leaned to the side and tapped the girl's shoulder. "Brown hair?"

"Excuse me?" She said.

"Does he have brown hair.. messy, but kind of meant to be that way?" Lilly continued.

"Yeah, taller too. Oh and he had on a blue shirt, same shade as mine." The girl went on and on about how great he looked. Lilly added all the comments in her head, and ran to the reception area.

"What room's Oliver Oken in?" Lilly asked immediately.

"Excuse me?"

"Just tell me." Lilly slammed her hand down.

"M'am please settle down." The woman at the desk told her.

"Sorry, but my boyfriend possibly has diabetes. I was too busy playing with the baby, he got a chocolate bar. The girl thinks he's hot and I need the room number." Lilly explained without even thinking.

The woman took a good look at her. Observed her eyes, noticed the slight lump on Lilly's stomach, then shot her eyes back in their sockets.

"My bad, I forgot, I'm having his baby too... now please!" Lilly mentioned, and the woman agreed.

She looked up his name on the computer. "52 B."

And with that, Lilly was off.

The room numbers flew threw her head with each passing door. '45 A, 45 B, 46 A, 46 B, 47 A, 47B, 48 A, 48 B, 49 A, 49 B, 50 A, 50 B, 51 A, 51 B, 52 A, 52 B.' Lilly yanked open the door.

"Oliver..." Lilly lowered her voice.

"Hey." He said without a problem.

"What happened?" Lilly sat beside him.

"I'm not allowed to have sugar." Oliver sighed like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Are you okay?" Lilly felt her throat dry up.

"Just dandy." Oliver smirked.

"Gosh, everyone wants to be the center of attention today. Miley's birthday. Then Ryan wanted to be born. Now you..." Lilly trailed off.

Oliver took her hand. "Lilly, I'm fine. Just a little needle, everyday."

"A what? Oliver, I'm not good with needles!" Lilly cried.

"And since when am I?" Oliver sounded hurt.

"Oh my gosh..." Lilly felt her heart bounding.

"What?"

"... What if the baby has diabetes... ain't it like genetic?" Lilly started tearing up.

"I don't know.. but listen." Oliver started. "Look at me."

Lilly closed her eyes, and reopened them to Oliver's gaze.

"Lils... don't be scared."


	2. Movie, Abuser!

**TDBPF**

Miley heard more crying. What does a baby want at three in the morning?

She whined and pushed herself up out of bed.

Ryan was screaming so loud. Miley leaned over the crib and held him. "Okay fourth night in a row... what do you want?" Miley asked rocking her baby.

He just continued crying.

Miley checked his diaper, tried to breast feed him, he wouldn't sleep in the crib. Nothing seemed to be working. Miley found herself playing peek-a-boo with the infant. She broke down crying.

"Ryan... sweetie please just stop." Miley took him into her arms again, she bounced around. Ryan seemed to find it soothing and stopped crying. Miley sighed in relief, she went to place him into his crib. Which at this point in time, was in her room. As soon as his head touched the fabric, he began crying once again. He layed in the crib. His fingers curled into little fists.

Miley fell to her knees. Her sobs went along with his.

Miley's father walked into the room. He rubbed Miley's back. She looked up at him. "I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"Come on." He told her. Robbie picked up the baby boy. Miley jumped to her feet and followed Robbie Ray out the bedroom door.

Miley sat in the backseat of Robbie's SUV, next to a joyful baby.

With every bump in the road, the more tired Ryan became. Miley focused on the small baby. He was in a carrier, which connected to a car seat. (Ugh I suck at describing... use your imagination.)

Robbie Ray looked in the mirrors every now and again, to get a good glance at Miley and Ryan.

You see as a father, Robbie knew a few tricks. Like a car ride could always settle Miley, he took a guess and tried it with Ryan. Robbie Ray was right, but he wasn't expecting Miley to fall asleep also. He sighed and pulled into their driveway.

He unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of his car, opened Miley's door, attempted to shake her awake. No success. So after he took Ryan up to sleep, he went back outside, and was forced to carry his teenage daughter up into her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley and Lilly watched the screen fade to black and the credits slowly appeared on Miley's TV screen. They were both in tears.

"Oh my gosh." Lilly laughed. Still crying. She was crying so hard it made her laugh. One of her weird habits.

Miley hit her shoulder. "Why'd you make me watch that?" Miley was starting to smile.

"Oh come on I love 'A Walk to Remember'. It's so ..." Lilly paused.

"Girly." Nick cut in, he swallowed some fruit mix cereal thing. He made some weird food mixes.

"Shut up!" Lilly threw a pillow at him.

Nick stuck out his tongue.

"I don't know what you see in him." Lilly teased.

Nick simply smiled, with his mouth full and kissed Miley pretty hard. Lilly could tell, because her head went back fast. Nick pulled away, his mouth literally dripping with milk and possible spit.

Miley coughed and a chunk of banana came out.

"Nice." Lilly nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what you see in Oliver." Miley giggled.

"He's my best friend..." Lilly smiled at the thought of him.

"So if I was a guy you'd go out with me?" Miley asked still in a joking mood.

There was an awkward silence. Besides Nick's chewing.

Without really aware of the quiet, "Put the next one in." Nick instructed pointing to a set holding DVDs.

"Fine.." Lilly smirked. She opened a case and put the DVD in.

"What is it?" Nick said, you could hardly tell what he was saying.

"The Notebook." Lilly grinned.

"Ugh! Another _girl_ movie." Nick sighed. "Are they just gonna act unreal the whole time?"

"No.. they fall in love, some of the lines are kinda messed up, the sexual scen-"

Nick spat out the condense of his mouth.

"..scenes are not real, she enjoys things too much." Lilly laughed.

"Maybe she likes it." Nick defended the fictional character.

"Normal people don't. Miley did you grin the whole time you and Nick made love?" Lilly asked blankly.

"Umm.." Miley thought.

"That's a no." Nick responded for her.

"See. Allie friggin' smiles the whole time, and goes outside shirtless." Lilly told him.

His eyebrows went up. "What's this rated?"

"You're leaving the room during the nude parts!" Miley pointed her finger at him. Wiping the smile off his face.

"Nick, you're a perv." Lilly hit the play button.

Nick stuck his tongue at her when her head was turned.

Allie woke up in bed, wearing nothing but a blanket. Lilly and Miley turned to Nick.

"Gosh. I don't even get this movie. Tell her to keep her shirt on for like five seconds so I can understand what's happening." Nick whined as he walked up the stairs.

He blew off his steam and went into Miley's bedroom. "Hey buddy."

Ryan moved his arm slightly. It wasn't intended, but it appeared he waved.

Nick rubbed his little arm. "Are you a Jonas or a Stewert? Well.. I guess Jonas."

"Nick! The scene's over!" Miley called.

"Let's get mommy mad." Nick slipped his arms from under Ryan and carried him downstairs. "We're back."

Miley turned to them. "This is not child appropriate."

"Why are you watching it then?" Nick smirked. "Trust me, Ryan won't remember."

Lilly rested her hands on her stomach.

Nick sat on the couch, in between the two girls. Ryan tapped onto Lilly's arms a few times, Lilly took the baby from Nick. "Hello!"

Ryan's tiny fingernails pressed against Lilly's skin. His arms wiggled down to her stomach. He continuously hit her tummy.

"Lilly is it a boy or a girl?" Miley asked looked at Lilly's stomach.

"Don't know.. I think it's a boy. Oliver wants a boy." Lilly added.

"Then they'll be killing each other." Miley joked.

"But if it's a girl.. abuser." Lilly darted her eyes at Ryan.

He looked to innocent to hurt anyone.

"He's not an abuser." Nick shoved lightly at Lilly.

"Ouch... now I know where he gets it from." Lilly cocked her head to the right.

Miley all of a sudden felt unwanted in the room. A sudden eager to say 'Lil, stop flirting with my Nicky!' She pushed it out of her mind and shook her head.

The nurse ran out of the room, leaving a dead Noah and Allie.

"Okay.. next one." Miley motioned Lilly to put another movie in.

Now Miley was holding Ryan, Nick was practically asleep, and Lilly was walking back to her seat. She noticed Nick had his eyelids closed. She poked his arm.

"What?" He moaned.

"You'll like this one." She smirked at him.

He poked her arm back. "It's rude to poke."

Miley sat there thinking to herself. _Lilly is such a flirt, always was, always will be. She did that with Oliver, since I could ever remember. Hell, she does it with me. When we have sleepovers she'll rub my back. I don't think she means to do it, but she acts like a flirt too much. Like now, with my boyfriend._ Miley tingled at boyfriend. A weird term.

It took them a minute, before realizing what movie was playing. But when the yellow little car was attacking the teenage boy, Nick laughed. "Transformers robots in disguise."

Miley rolled her eyes. "That's sad you know the theme song."

"It's four words.. and they say it all deep." Nick lowered his voice when he said 'deep'. Joe was always the random one, with Kevin gone, Nick seemed to be acting more like Joe everyday.

"Odd bean." Lilly grinned.


	3. Truscott, momtobe Stewert, singlemom

**TDBPF**

**Updater: I'm getting pretty bored with this story, so I'm going to try to do point of views. Not much of an important update, but ... yeah. **

Lilly finished doing the wash, dropped the basket, and rolled onto the couch. If she didn't have to carry around ten extra pounds, right now she'd normally be skating or surfing or just hanging around at Rico's. Now, sports were dangerous, and when she went in public, there would be many eyes glued to her. Pregnancy is a huge change, literally.

"Lilly, I'm home!" Oliver called as he opened the front door. Returning from basketball practice.

"Why does it take you so long to walk?" Lilly yelled from the couch.

Oliver jumped down beside her. "...'Cause I talk to people." Oliver flicked the television.

"Ugh you smell! .. it's your turn tonight." Lilly shoved his arm. She was tired today, there wasn't even a reason, just she felt pretty beat.

"Thanks, and you cook better." Oliver smiled, but didn't get one from her in return. "Lils ...I'll burn it.. again!"

"Fine. But you need to go shopping after dinner. We need fruit punch.. and popping corn.. and apples and yogurt and-"

"Food.. got it." Oliver interrupted.

Lilly propped herself up, walked into the kitchen, with little mumbles coming from her mouth. She looked around the room, and wondered why his mother was always at work.

**Lilly 's POV**

Lazy ass.. little evil nasty.. hot person! Ugh, I felt like screaming.

I took a glimpse of Oliver, particley sleeping on the couch. I bit my lip and twirled around the kitchen. "Hmm.."

I pulled open the freezer door, ice.. and Asian food boxes... I really don't want to know. I started making a click clock noise with my tongue, when something caught my eye.

'Beep!' the microwave screamed at me. I just grabbed the two paper plates, opened the microwave and took out the two dinners.

I walked into the living room, holding the plates. Oliver's face shot up. "Hey shouldn't we like eat in there." Oliver waved his hand towards the dinning room table.

"Nah." I shook my head and handed him the plate. His face dropped, and he gulped.

"Looks... great." I knew he was lying, it was a friggin' TV dinner, acme brand for that matter.

"What?" I tried hard to sound upset, I don't know why he loves me, when all I do is torture him.

"Nothing, I love microwaved peas... Hiccup!" His face turned white.

I swallowed and batted my eyes. "No you don't." I dropped my plate on the coffee table and covered my face with my hands. I guess I can get away with this because of the whole preggie hormone shit.  
"Lilly," He started.

I fake cried louder.

He scooped up some of the mush that was on his plate and bit right into it.

Oh my gosh, did I feel bad for him.

After about a minute of him, just letting the taste sit on his tongue, he swallowed.

I started laughing into my hands.

"Lilly?" He sounded unsure to ask.

"Next time, you cook." I smirked and his jaw dropped.

"Meany."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know what's worse then never feeling the cold snow on your skin? It's having some jelly -like substance spread over your stomach. Not to mention, it's amazingly freezing. I think the nurse person was explaining to me what it was, but I really didn't care.

"Oh yeah, this reminds me, Are you using that coco.. belly non-stretch crap?" Miley asked, starring at my tummy.

"Yeah, that shit smells!" I love cussing in front of doctors and teachers, and get away with it. Oliver's mom doesn't let me swear.

Oliver sat there not even saying a word. His eyes peeled off of my stomach, and onto the machine.

I really got into what the nurse was saying. She slid an instrument onto me.

"See right here?" She pointed to the screen.

"Yeah?" I asked, I never listened to her when she did this before.

She smiled, I guess she noticed that fact. "That's the feet."

I froze. "Feet!" She nodded. "Keep going."

Miley giggled and all three of us listened to the fertility doctor.

"Okay," She rotated the tool. "That's the head. Now hold on a second, and listen." She moved her finger down the screen, to a bouncy line. "That's the heartbeat."

I gasped. "Heartbeat?" I blinked a few times. "Like it's br-breathing and like living?"

"Babies tend to do that." She hid a grin. "Would you like to know the gender?"

I bit my lip, and turned to Oliver. He seemed excited. "Do you?"

"Well.. I kind of want to," He started, then quickly added. "but if you don't we don't have to!"

I gulped, I've been wondering the sex of it. Ugh I hate calling the baby an it. "Sure... what's the gender."

She looked at the screen, then straight into my eyes. "It's a -"

"Never mind!" I jumped in, I think she was expecting that. I still faced Oliver. "Do you really want to know? Can't we wait like three more months?"

Oliver nodded.

Miley re-entered the conversation. "Can we leave yet? I gotta pick up Ryan from daycare!"

"Yeah." Oliver forced a smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

Roxxy, Ryan, and I pulled into the driveway. "We're home." I tickled Ryan.

It's amazing how he looks so much like Nick. He has my eyes though. I'm glad he has Nick's laugh.

Hhmmm.. think of the devil. Nick sat on the porch, I sat next to him, Ryan in my arms. "Hey." I smiled sweetly.

"Hey.." He mumbled.

"You okay?"

He shrugged.

"Smile for the baby." I lifted Ryan up slightly.

Nick shook his head, fighting laughter.

"Miley," He closed his eyes. "Miley.. I'm going on another tour, and I think... Hannah and Nick should take some time off."

"Okay.. what about Nick and Miley? What tour?"

"Miles," He sighed.

"You know .. you should just go."

"Miley! No," Nick got up and shook his head.

"Just go!" I yelled, Ryan started crying.

"Miles!"

"Leave!" I could feel tears coming on.

Nick exhaled deeply. "Fine."

He walked off, I'm not sure where he went to, nor did I care.

Roxxy lead me up into my room, and I managed to calm Ryan. Right before... me, Miley Stewert, mother at fifteen, bursted into tears. I couldn't stop. Ryan appeared so innocent laying there. How could you break someone's heart in the matter of two minutes? Ask Nicholas Jerry Jonas.


	4. My Secret, My Baby

**TDBPF**

Hannah's first concert coming back, and it was coming to an end. Sure not as many people came as they used to, but that didn't bother her.

'All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million'

She took a deep breath. "How are y'all doin' tonight?"

'AAHHHH!!!!'

"Whoo... flashback!" Hannah grinned like wild. "I'd like to show everyone the reason to my absence!" Hannah had planned this night, but when she saw how there was only about half of her fans, she figured, she might as well tell the world she was truthful.

Lola walked onto the stage, barely. But enough for everyone to see her, and there was one thing everyone noticed. Hannah wasn't the only one that went and got herself knocked up. Hannah took Ryan into her arms.

"This is my baby boy," She looked out at the audience. "JAKE! ... up. Jacob." Hannah corrected herself, prying her eyes off of Jake Ryan.

Hannah breathed deeply, and tried not to scream. She told herself, Jake's not here, he told me he'd leave me alone. He promised, he..

He's hiding? From the fans?

**Miley's POV**

I think Jake's just a fan tonight, instead of embracing them, he's joining them. I smiled at the thought. That's when the most unexpected thing happened.

You see Ryan's been tugging on my hair lately, I guess I've just gotten used to it. Because when he tugged on my wig, I didn't even stop him. And on the second tug, my wig tilted off the side of my head. I couldn't breathe I was falling, I was falling down an endless hole of secrets.

I attempted to pull it back in place, but it only upset Ryan and made the audience flip. Camera flashed harder.

I turned and slowly walked backstage.

"Hey you okay?" Lola asked me, I nodded.

"Where's Jake?" I think my wig was off my head, but I only dangled my finger above Ryan's face.

Ryan wrapped his little hand around my slim finger. If you know how it feels to be loved by such a small miracle, you know how amazing it feels.

"Hannah... your secret is blown.. and all you care about is Jake?" Lola's teasing hurt.

"Yeah, he's here." I said blankly, still amused by the baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started getting more sleep after we moved Ryan's crib into his room. Lately, I've been in a fog. Ashley asked me to sign her ripped old Hannah Montana scarf. Photographers wondered why I dated my brother. Tracie isn't speaking to me. And Nick is not in love with me. I guess the only reason I wake up in the morning, is to work for the angel that came from Nick and I. My four month child, causes so much, and he sat even sit up on his own.

I sat on my bed, legs crossed, and starred at the wall. No reason, I can't even remember if I was thinking or not. When I heard cries, I just blinked purposely. My father yells for me to get the baby, but I can't because I can't breathe. Secrets surround me, and I struggle for air. When the crying seemed to stop, I simply tapped my hand with my other. It seemed like I was on a drug, and I might as well be, because he is my drug. And my addiction still feeds on our memories. As my past fills my mind, it burns, it must be from the fire in his heart. It's stunning that he can have this affect on me. Why does he leave me?

My dad walked in and saw me. He tried to comfort me. He is my hero. After all that I do, he still loves me.

The rest is a blur, I remember waking up the next morning, and some girl on the E!, was interviewing Nick. All of a sudden, Mikayla walked next to him, she took his hand. I think I threw up in my mouth.

I wonder if they know I, or .. Ryan told the world my secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick's POV**

I paused and looked at my phone. Miley's number was ready, all I need to do is hit send. And just like that...

"Hello?" She sounded flustered, but I knew she wasn't.

"Miles. How you been?" Okay, now I just sound retarded.

"Fine... and you?"

I knew she didn't care two shits about me. "Fine, I wanted to call to see if I could stop by and see Ryan this weekend?" I gulped.

"Is Mikayla coming?"

"Umm..."

"Goodbye, Nick." Gosh she sounded sexy when she teased me.

"She won't be there..."

'Click'

Never mind, I'm completely turned off of her teasing.

I was taught to never let someone get the best of me... I never listened. I don't want to wake up tomorrow, and have everything be okay. I want to stay away from her. I can't let her have what ever's left in me. I am a living breathing person, not a boy toy.

Did I really just use that term?

"Miley.." I mumbled, I heard a door open.

"Hey." Joe called.

"Hi." I sat up and picked up the guitar, the guitar that Miley got me. Ugh!

Joe sat beside me, and we just played our songs. People call it practice, I call it,... talking with a beat.

**Note: I really don't like this chapter... oh well. I think I'm gunna start skipping over time again. It seems like Lilly has been pregnant for like 2 years, next chapter, the baby is coming. XD**


	5. Doritos and Hot Coco, causes labor!

**TDBPF**

**Lilly's POV**

"How does the doctor even know the baby's not coming?" I asked, still moaning from the second day of contractions.

"Because, he's smart." Oliver thought before responding, apparently not hard enough.

"Yeah, but it hurts!" I whined.

"I know!" Oliver threw his hands up in the air. I guess I must have told him that a million times. But his reaction hurt.

"Sorry." I mumbled, and took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Me too."

We usually have short fights like, that. It's normal for us. I munched on some Cool Ranch Doritos. Oliver turned away. I barely get odd cravings, when I do, like hot chocolate and Doritos, he's totally grossed out. I should make him go get me fried Oreos, just to piss him off. I won't though, he misses eating those kinds of things.

"How can you eat those together?" Oliver crinkled.

"I'm not, the baby wants chips, and I want coco." I smirked.

"That's just..." Oliver paused to think of a word.

I suddenly felt like I pissed myself. Wait that's a good thing. Not the wet myself part, the 'the baby's coming' part!

I wanted to act excited, but I just yelled. "Get your mom!" He went to run. "Call Miley!" He turned and looked both directions. "Get the bag!" Oliver twirled around; he grabbed the bag, ran to the phone, and screamed for his mother.

He rushed over to me, and helped me off the couch.

His mother ran downstairs. "Oh gosh."

"How long do I have to wait?" I swear I've been here for three hours. Okay, maybe shorter than that, but I'm pissed.

"Until, you're ready." Mrs. Oken is annoying me!

"Damn baby is-"

She tapped my cheek pretty hard. "Hey! Don't you curse."

"I'm not putting voodoo on your, I'm cussing or swearing, not cursing." Wow I was moody... could you blame me?

Oliver sat in a chair right next to me. Why was he my partner? I rather have Miley coach me.

"How can a baby hurt this bad?" I think I was screaming. My knees were up and I was pushing.

"Breathe Lilly! He ho he ho-"

"I know how to breathe, you donut!" I pinched his hand harder. My face must have been red, because I could feel the sweat dripping slowly off my chin.

Oliver closed his eyes. I felt like smacking him. Instead, I think I was breaking his hand.

When you're screaming at the top of your lungs, you can't hear what the nurses or doctors, or anyone is telling you. So I was in total shock, when I saw a small, gorgeous, baby be handed to me.

Oliver crawled onto the bed and we starred at the baby in the white blanket.

"Ms. Truscott.. and Mr. Oken, you have a beautiful baby girl."

The color in my face turned straight from red to white. "Girl?"

He nodded.

I didn't want to look at Oliver. I didn't want see his disappointed face. I couldn't. But I turned to him anyway, still afraid of what to expect.

Oliver held a stupid grin on his face. "A girl.." He mumbled, and his grin grew wider. "A girl.." He repeated.

"Oliver I know you want-"

"A girl." He smiled at me. "A beautiful, healthy girl. I don't care about a stupid boy."

I gently placed the baby in his arms. "My baby girl." He gazed down at her.

It was 10:46 PM on a Thursday night, when our baby was born. I will never say I hate Thursdays, ever again! I was happy, I really was. After deciding on the name Melinda, I fell asleep in that bed, with Oliver snuggling the baby wide awake. I didn't mind that he wanted to hold her. I could hold her for another four or five years.

The next morning I woke up, and she was gone. But her father, (that sounds odd) opened the door. "Knock, knock."

"Hey." I wiped my eyes.

"Umm.. Your mom is here."

"What?"

And with that, my mother scooted into the room. We didn't talk much. She told me how she got a job, how she's been seeing the same guy, how she thought my baby was beyond incredible, but she never said she missed me. When we said out goodbyes, I knew that I was better off living with the Okens. And the Truscott/Oken.


	6. Car Seats and Clapping

**TDBPF**

**Oliver's POV**

The door flung open, and I did my best to hide in the kitchen.

"We're here!" Miley screamed, Ryan in her arms.

I took a slurp of my soggy cereal.

The passed two months, feel like they didn't happen. I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right here. Hiding behind the fridge, with a bowl of cheerios in my hands. Why did Miley have to come over everyday. As you could probably tell, I was desperate to be in the quite. Miley would never let that happen.

"Hey," Damn, she found me. "What are you doing?" She eyed me curiously.

"Eating cereal.. What does it look like I'm doing?" I brought myself to my feet. "Lilly's upstairs."

She nodded, and she was off.

I felt so sorry for Melinda. Miley dressed her in a puffy white dress, a pink bow tied into her hair, and why the hell does a two month old baby need blush? She was getting baptized! Gosh, I hope Miley doesn't turn her into a girly girl.

Lilly fixed my tie, I thought it was supposed to be a tad bit fancy. Not coat and tie. I went from pajama pants to jeans to dress pants. Ryan got to wear a comfy blue outfit, with making booties. Life isn't fair.

There was more people there, than all the people at our baby shower, and Lilly's birthday combined! Granted, there wasn't that many people at those parties.

I don't mind going to Church, it's not exactly fun, but it's not as bad as people make it seem. What I thought was just messed up, was that I had to deal with screaming kids the whole time. My baby didn't even cry. How that was possible, I have no idea.

Melinda was tired though, I cradled her in my arms. Lilly held her heels in her hand as we walked to the car. Miley simply laughed at her. At six months, Ryan could now sit up on his own.

We placed the babies in their car seats. I sat in the front seat, no not driving, shotgun though. Lilly and Miley sat in the ultimate back. But of course, my mother was driving.

By the time we were home, I heard 'aww's. I turned to see Melinda's head, slightly on Ryan's shoulder. Both babies, sound asleep. Remind me in 14 years to never let them do that. Remind me to never let my baby end up like me.

I looked over at Lilly, who was taking pictures of them on her phone. I smiled at the quiet. Today has been quiet. Or I just haven't been paying attention.

Lilly wiped some of her air out of her face and smiled back at me. "Hey." She whispered.

I blurted out what was really on my mind. "Do you wanna get married?"

Lilly opened her mouth to answer, her face looked so scared. She fell backwards onto Miley. Lilly fainted, I laughed in my mind.

I don't think Miley was comfortable with this situation, or the fact that Lilly was laying on top of her.

I grinned at her, and unbuckled my seatbelt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miley's POV**

I headed up to my doorstep with only two shopping bags in my hands. Which is a good thing, I normally have at least six. It's weird, but know as Miley, I get the Hannah attention. I could barely handle the Miley/Jake attention last year.

I knew it was going to happen, but I hoped he would warn me. Nick sat in the same chair, the same chair Jake had when we became friends. I hate that chair. Note to self, burn that chair.

"Hey Miley.." I also hate those words, I extra hate them from that chair.

"Hi.." I knew Lilly would be coming into view, or I hoped she would.

"Can I see Ryan?" Nick sounded a little distracted, but I walked into my house, with Nick following.

After about ten minutes of quiet, Nick finally said something, "Well.. thanks I guess."

I nodded, "You know, you can come and see him more."

He nodded, then sighed, "Why are we acting like this?" He starred into my eyes, why do I want to melt? "I know we aren't together, but can't we at least pretend we're okay?"

".. Yeah." Wow that was deep.

Yet another awkward hug. I still felt something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I clapped my hands, and Ryan copied me. "Yay!" I said.

Ryan's tiny fingers didn't line up, which only made it cuter.

"You ready?" I said in a sweet baby-talk voice. "Are you ready?" I tickled his little belly.

"We knew her as Hannah Montana, then she became a mother, now we're going to find out who Hannah really is... Miley Stewert every one!" Wendy cheered along with the audience.

I walked out waving with my free hand, the other clutched Ryan to my side.

"Hello Miley, hi Ryan." Wendy cooed.

"Hi." I sat down, and rotated Ryan on my lap.

"So Miley, why Hannah? Why the secret?" Wendy looked really interested.

I told her everything, from my talk with Aunt Dolly a few years back, to my move to Malibu, and even about Jake and Nick. I wasted the whole show answering one question. When I finished, the crowd was silent. That's when Ryan saved me. He started clapping. He looked up at me, and clapped. I couldn't help but smother him with little kisses. He cringed and giggled. I placed my chin over his curly brown hair.

I crowd 'awe'-d at him. My boy might steal my fame, and I wouldn't care.

**I thought this chapter was ... a tad bit corny. I'm just gonna start skipping ahead in time, this story is coming to an end. Niley or Jiley? **


	7. Tomorrow!

**TDBPF**

**NOTE: Hmm.. I really keep forgetting to update... sorry. The next like two chapters will be mushy, and lovey, and ... (of course) filled with relationship jealousy. I think I'm gonna start screwing up everyone's perfect little happy lives. Let's bring back Joe and Jake, they seem lonely... XD **

**Oh and I'm gunna try and avoid explaining all the sexual scenes, cause my dad is watching...**

**Lilly's POV**

9 months of pregnancy, and 4 months of taking care of the baby. That's a whole year... well almost. A whole year with no errmm... 'Relations' with Oliver. Granted I survived 14 years of my life with out this need. But.. Now it really is a need. I need him.

"Ollie?" I whispered, my voice was shaky.

He turned over to face me. "Hmm?"

"Do you like want to like.. do _it_ again?" I choked out.

He seemed shocked that, that was all I wanted to say. He yawned and nodded, "..sure" He stretched and rolled onto of me.

"No!" I laughed. "Not now." He choked an eyebrow, and opened his mouth to speak, "Tomorrow, I promise." I told him, and he closed his mouth.

"Dream-crusher.." He mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked sounding a little flirty, or a lot... I slipped my hands into his hair.

"Nothing.." He smirked, and nuzzled his head down against my neck. "Why tomorrow?" He whined.

"Cause your tired, and I want all of your energy." I slid my hands down to his chest, and lightly shoved him.

Oliver ignored it, and kissed my neck. "Well, _now _I'm wide awake!"

"No.. Your mom's like right down the hall."

"It was your idea..."

"Well if you wanted _it _this bad, why didn't you ask, or kiss me... or something at least." I played with his night shirt's collar.

"Becau-"

Melinda's cries blared through the baby monitor. Oliver sighed and I slid out from under him, out the door, take three steps, opened another door, and whoosh I'm in Melinda's room. "Hey sweetie!" I smiled, and took her out of the crib. "Awe, don't cry. Mommy's got you mommy's hear." It felt weird hearing me pronounce myself as 'mommy'.

I tried to figure out what was the matter, but in the process, she drifted to sleep.

If you've ever had a baby actually fall asleep in your arms, you know how wonderful it feels. You're preventing them from falling, you're comforting them, and you're loving them to exhaustion. Melinda curled up her legs. She tucked her head onto my shirt.

"I love you," I smiled and whispered to her "so much." With that, I placed her gently back into her crib, and I headed back to bed.

I tried not to make noise, thinking Oliver was sleeping. I rested my head on the pillow and he mumbled, "You're an amazering mother."

_Mommy, and Mother.. that sounds nice._

Oliver poked my back for the fourth time. "Are you awake yet?" Ahh.. Summer mornings.

I ignored him again. He moaned, I listened as he walked into the next room.

Why do we have a baby monitor? It's only annoying we hear her when she cries.

I heard movement in the room, but no voices. I thought babies were supposed to like wake up real early and annoy people? Not sleep later than me! I mean yeah, at first I knew babies need sleep, but that's a lot of sleep.

I sighed, and Oliver found his way back into the room. Poke.

"God damn it, Oliver!" I yelled, and he stumbled taking a step back.

"Sorry, thought you were sleeping." Then a smile emerged, and I knew why. "Since you're up..."

"No." I said blankly. Why did I want him last night? "Friggin' horny little fifteen years old." I murmured, then hid my head in the pillow.

"That's not nice." He sounded hurt, but I knew he wasn't. Oliver sat beside my legs. "And so are you..."

"Give me like three minutes and I'll make it up to you."

"That could work..." Oliver rubbed his hand against my back, which isn't the worst feeling in the world; it sure is up in the top twenty best things.

**Miley's POV**

I bit my lip, 'one missed call' my cell phone read. Why couldn't it be like that movie, I get a message then I die... well I wouldn't exactly choose that, but still, it's better than calling some random number. For a second I was excited it was Nick, so I clicked 'call back'

"Hello?"

"Jake?"

"Hey Miley... how you been?" Jake asked.

I got scared, "Fine, ar-are you okay?"

"Swell," _Swell? That's a no._ "I just wanted to see what you were up to..."

"Uhh.. Nothing really, boredom." I tapped my foot, and leaned against Ryan's doorframe.

"How's Ryan?"

Ryan reached his arms out to me and stood up in the crib. I struggled not to scream 'awe!' Ryan was just acting so cute. He flashed his fingers up and down, trying to get my attention. "I see you!" I smiled, then realized I was speaking into the phone, "Ooh, he's real good." I laughed and grabbed Ryan out of the crib.

"Can he like, talk yet?" Jake asked.

"Umm.. nah, give it like a month or two, then he won't be able to stop. He is my child you know." See I can admit I talk a lot.

"Cool... can I like meet him?" Awkward question... I thought he wasn't going to bother me... I was about to ask him about our talk a while back, but words just poured out of my mouth,

"I'd, _we'd_ love to." _Shit, Miley shut-up! _"When?" _I'm screwed._

"Any time, call me back, alright?"

"Mhmm.." I agreed.

"Talk to ya-"

I hung up the phone. "Gosh darn it!"

Ryan covered his mouth with a gasp. I laughed and kissed his cheek. His laughter grew, and the phone rang. I seriously need to get an actual ring tone. "Hilo?"

"Miley.. It's Nick."

I swallowed. "Hey.."

"Hey.. So..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing... just wanted to talk,"

"Okay what ab-"

"Is Ryan there?"

_Damn_

"Yeah," I held the phone to Ryan and he giggled serial times, and I felt completely left out of the conversation. But then again, it was only Nick talking. After about four or five minutes, Ryan looked at me. Not a smile, more like I was really retarded for not realizing he was done on the phone.. He's got spunk, wait 'till Lilly finds out. Then I'll just give Melinda fluffy dresses.

I flipped the phone shut, and set Ryan on the floor to play with any near by toys that lay on the ground.

I stood there and closed my eyes, I saw Jake, but I felt Nick.

I felt his skin, the softness of his face. So beautiful...

_Someone tapped on my door, and I just screamed "It's open!" _

_Nick walked in, and I smiled. "Hey!"_

_"Hilo." He held up a cd. "Want to hear the recording?" _

_"It's done?!?" I was so excited; I dropped the magazine off my bed, and slid my hand under the bed, looking for the radio. Once I found it, Nick had already made his way to my bed. _

_I took the cd and quickly placed it into the cd drive. _

_'Come on guys tell me what we're doin'; we're hangin' round, when we could be all over the place!' _

_"Oh my gosh!" I was so excited, I couldn't help it. I kissed his cheek. "You're amazing." _

_Little did I know that, that night, was the night Ryan would be formed. _

I exhaled deeply, and thought that Nick will never be anything more than my child's father, and not my lover. I opened my phone, dialed a number, "Hey Jake, what about tomorrow?"


	8. First Class, Country Crush

**TDBPF**

**Note: Don't worry Niley fans, keep reading. I'll try and update sooner.**

**Miley's POV**

I walked down the stairs, with Ryan clung to my side, tugging onto my hair. I hummed to my iPod, and Ryan didn't seem to bother.

I placed him in his height chair and started singing along. "She thinks my tractor's sexy" I heard someone spit. I mumbled, as I started turning around. " it really turns her on she's always starring at ... JAKE!" I screamed.

"Hey.. your dad let me in, and I'm guessing that song is not appropriate for young ears.." He pointed over at Ryan.

"Ryan do you like Mommy's singing?" I asked sweetly.

He looked up at me and nodded, like he had something else on his mind.

I simply smiled at Jake, "See, he likes it.."

"What are you even listening to?"

"Kenny Chesney, or country music if you prefer."

"Ick..." Jake said sourly.

"You know what Jake, I'll just have to force you to like country music." I smiled at his disappointed face. Then began cutting up bananas for Ryan. I burst into laughter.

"What?" Jake asked, stealing a chunk.

"Jake, Ryan.. you get it? Jake, and Ryan?!?" I continued laughing, and acting stupid.

Jake watched me, I settled and put the chucks of banana on a plate and placed it in front of Ryan.

He looked at it curiously, I feed him this almost everyday, and he still has no clue. "Come on Ryan, eat the banana." I talked in a baby voice.

Jake rolled his eyes, and I noticed. "Look, Jake likes it." I grabbed two little pieces and shoved it in around Jake's mouth.. "Yummy!" I teased, and continued smearing it.

I took a glimpse of Ryan sliding on into his mouth, and smash! I had banana all over my face. Not little pieces, Jake smashed a whole banana in my face. "Jake!" I screamed, and I brushed the moosh out of my eyes. He was gone. "Gosh!"

Ryan pointed at me, and smiled.

"Is that funny?"

"Jake.." Ryan laughed out.

I felt air hit my eyes, but I didn't blink. "What? No Ry, no Jake!"

His face dropped, almost crying. I looked up at the seiling, waiting for the tears, but nothing, I looked back down, only to have something catch my eye.

"Look what Jake left us..." I walked towards a small plastic bag in the living room, Ryan watched me as I dug threw the bag. I stopped and pulled out his ipod. "Ryan.. I'm gunna make Jake like country."

"Jake.." Ryan smiled, what a word, Ryan's first word... how to explain that to Nick.

I opened my phone, hoping for Jake, I haven't done that for a while. "Hey."

"Hey Miles."

"Nick?"

"Yeah it's me.. just checking up on you..." And a tap came from the window. I turned and saw him.

"Hey.." I said again, and shut my phone.

He came over and hugged me, oh gosh why does he do this..? I pulled back and stared at the computer and felt eyes on me.. "Ryan's upstairs sleeping..."

"Okay? I've got a recording for you.." I didn't even have to look, he was smiling. I looked straight at the computer screen, fighting to kiss him senseless.

Before I knew it, I was listening to like fifty kiddy songs. It wasn't that bad, Nick and I joked around the whole time. Some how twisting the words into something dirty, ah yes the mind of a fifteen year old boy... and girl?

It's weird how I can be so easily blinded.

Nick continued rambling on about something boring. "Would you do that?"

I struggled with my eyes to go back to normal vision, instead of starring at Nick for an hour... "umm sure?"

"Cool, so tomorrow night?"

"Wait.. what?" My mind suddenly snapped.

"You and Ryan, fly with me and Joe back to Jersey for a while." Nick explained again.

"Oh... yeah, your parents should meet him.." Miley agreed. "Wait Joe's here?"

"Yeah, he's catching up with Lilly..."

**Oliver's POV**

I walked into the house, with Melinda in my arms.

Lilly ran up to us, crying. "Oh my gosh," She grabbed Melinda from me, and squeezed her half to death.

I stroked Lilly's hair, brushing it out of her face. "What's wrong?"

She sniffled, gosh she looked cute when she was scared. "I didn't know where she was, in about two seconds, I was gunna call the police."

"I guess I should have told you I was taking her with me..." Oh God take me now...

"You think? Where the hell were you? You didn't bother to leave a note or anything? You scared me, bad!"

I started to smile at the thought of Lilly being a scared housewife, worrying for my safety... or our child's safety..

Lilly gave me the 'daggers' as she calls people's evil eyes.

"Sorry, and in order... yes I do think, very often in fact.. I was at WaWa.. I got a job... and I couldn't find a pen!"

Lilly lightened her grip on the child, and tried to hide her smile. She hung her head down, "WaWa?"

"Hey! I'm being the man, I got a job to support my family.." I stood tall, and looked up to the ceiling...

Lilly giggled, and I felt her soft lips on my cheek.

Oh gosh she smiled at me randomly, I'm probably blushing. And 'knock knock' I turned and opened the door.

"Hey Oliver!" Joe screamed in my face.

"Hi.." He ran passed me and lifted Lilly in a hug.

"Hey Hey!" she attempted to loosen his grip by nudging her arms. "Your crushing the baby!" She teased.

After watching Joe set them down, I left the room.

About ten minutes passed, and I stood in the kitchen, completely pissed. I tapped my jaw with my finger, trying to stay calm, as I hear footsteps behind me.

Lilly wrapped her arms around me, and her chin barely reached my shoulder. "Hey..." She whispered. "What's up?"

"..Him," I mumbled, and tried to ignore her by starring into the sink.

"He's leaving soon, so calm down and goof off with us." She stepped back and forth, waddling me as she walked. I still had my back to her.

"You can, I'm gunna just stay here for a while." I sighed. Ugh I'm being an ass.

She let go of me, and walked back into the living room. Slam!

Damn door...

**Jake's POV**

You know, when I found my iPod on the floor mat outside of my HOTEL ROOM, I wasn't mad. Hey, at least no one stole it. When I turned it on to COUNTRY MUSIC, I sucked it up. But now I call Miley and get this on her cell's answering machine...

"Hey it's Miley 'AND NICK!' SHUT UP! Hmm.. probably on the plane already, blah. Don't call, I ain't getting charged for long distance..."

How could she fit all of that in a matter of like 23 seconds? Was my first thought, my second thought was Nick, and plane... A 'beep' made me jump, and I closed my phone.

"Couldn't she just once not make a scene?!?" I said aloud. I don't even know how we last. Sure there's an attraction there, but 'friends' aren't supposed to think about friends in that way. Jake, Miley has moved on. Get over her! I told myself. I tried my best not to blink, I could bare to picture her face. 'Her round face, Her makeup doesn't cover her rosy cheeks. Her cheeks... they smush up her whole face when she smiles. Her blue eyes become somewhat hidden by her perfect che-' Stop it! I commanded myself, trying to be serious. I was pacing when I got my ... idea. Not smart, not stupid, an indescribable idea.

**Miley's POV**

Ryan bounced, and fidgeted on my lap. I love the fact that if you have a child four or younger, you can get on the plane first. I was rushed in this plane. Gosh there was fans, everywhere. Oh how I love 'first class'.

Nick sat beside me poking Joe repeatedly trying to annoy him. I noticed how Nick's arm was slightly touching mine. I really gotta stop getting excited about little things like that. Ugh.

Ryan nudged my arm. "Jake." He said. I glanced over at Nick to make sure he didn't hear that. Nick stared at me. This is gonna be a long week.

Ryan gazed out the window. "Jake." He repeated.

**Jake's POV**

I've been running around in circles, trying my best not to scream. What am I doing? I'm running on the runway line, at the airport. I'm a mess. Why would I do this? I don't even know which plane she was in.

**Miley's POV**

I secured Ryan on my lap as we prepared to take off.

'Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats, and prepare for take off. At this time I'd like to remind you to turn off all of your ... Blah blah blah...' Her voice grew annoying to me.

Nick was telling Ryan to look out the window, I didn't hear it though, I was too focused on him. Such a beautiful boy Nick was. Ryan is a tiny copy of him. I sighed, dropping my thoughts.

**Jake's POV**

I gave up, turned on my iPod... I must have just left it on, 'cause it was in the middle of a song.

'-st sitting out here watching' airplanes, take off and fly.'

I looked up at the sky, I wish I could fly. Just fly away and leave all my troubles behind me.

'Trying to figure out which one you might be on.'

I could truly start a knew. Forget about all of my mistakes.

'And why you don't love me anymore'

Forget about her...

'Right now I know your thirty thousand feet above me.'

I sighed, and listened to the song.

'But a million miles away. A million miles away.'

I thought I hated country, I got to tell Miley never to touch my iPod.

'Right now I know you ought act like you don't blame me...'

Well maybe... maybe she can change my songs. She'll like it.

'But I'm just sitting' out here watching' airplanes... take off and fly so I'm just sitting' out here watching' airplanes... take off and fly Trying to figure out which one you might be on... and why you don't love me any-'

I paused the song. Country makes too much sense. I listened to my thought again, and laughed. It's a sad song, in a sad situation, but I'm not sad. I can't even wipe my smile off my face. My friend Miley can listen to anything she wants. But if it's country, I'll probably act as if I hate it. She'll never know... I like country, because I love her.

**Miley's POV**

I thought I'd have a nice time at Nick's. I woke up with my head on his shoulder, when we got off the plane. My Dad forced me to call him, I did. That's when things went sour. I couldn't find Ryan's bag. Then Nick's mom accused me of not taking care of my child. That I didn't buy him clothes. How evil! I hate that woman... Damn airport luggage system! The guest room was changed into a baby's bedroom... I slept on the floor by force. I couldn't sleep in Nick's bed because it was a 'sin', I told Mrs. Jonas we were simply friends... but boohoo. Crabby old woman...

**Note: WOOT I finally finished this, ash ten minutes after midnight... boo. Well then I'll say 'Happy Belated Valentines Day!' Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I couldn't think of an idea for this! (help?)**


	9. ihop kisses

Miley took a seat on the edge of his bed. "Nick.." Miley shoved his back. "Nick.." Nothing. "Nick!"

"What?" He managed to moan through his pillow.

"I'm bored."

Nick shifted in his bed, read the clock that said '7:16'. He turned to Miley. "You woke me up at 7:16 to inform me that you're bored?" He asked, sounding discusted.

"Well.. yeah."

"Goodnight." He pulled the sheets over his head, and tried his best to ignore Miley.

"Nick! Come on wake up! There's nothing to do! Your mom hates me already, I don't want to be hated by everyone."

"That's only my mom.."

"Yeah, but then your mom will get your Dad on her side. Who will convince Frankie, who will bug Joe, who will bug you."

Nick shook his head, still hiding. "I'm on your side, it's not your fault.. about.. err that."

"Say it."

"Why?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Admitt it's your fault."

"It's.. but.. no it's not."

"It was your idea to have sex, technicly it's your fault I got pregnant."

Nick didn't budge.

"Admitt it."

Nick sighed. "Fine, it was my idea, but not my fault!"

"You suck!" Miley shoved him, and bounced off the bed. She headed for the door, but Nick stopped her.

"Do we have to fight?" He asked from under his blanket.

"I guess not..." Miley shrugged. "Can you get up?"

"Get out, I'll be downstairs in five minutes."

"Thank you..." She continued out the door, then peeked back in. "Your fault!" She teased. then shut the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Five minutes, my butt!" Miley laughed, when Nick jogged down the stairs.

"Don't be mean... I fell asleep.. again."

"Wow.. come on! Let's go to ihop!"

"Sure.." Nick agreed. Miley ran out of the house in her pajamas, not much different from Nick in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Would you really notice if two fifteen year olds, barged into the ihop you were in wearing what they went to bed in the last night? Seriously who wakes up at 7 to eat breakfast? Probaly old people and hyper little children.

Nick tapped her fingers on the table, waiting impaiently. The drumming of his fingers only alarmed the people around them. Miley soon became aware of this, she placed her hand over his.

"Stop."

"You're hands are soft."

"That was random." Miley murmured, pulling her hand back. She tilted her head down, knowing she was blushing.

Nick continued to ramble on about his music, Miley was entertaining herself in another way...

_Bored bored bored bored boooored. Oh my gosh ugh! Flipping pancakes! Okay.. that sounded retarded.. but it was meant as the 'f bomb' in a nice way. Not literally flipping pancakes. Stupid brain, why am I convicing myself I didn't embrass myself infront of no one. _

_Jesus, Nick seriously I don't care about the baby's room. I saw it, I slept on that floor! Because your __**mother**__ didn't have an extra bed. I should I have pissed her off and went into his room last night. I wouldn't actually do anything, but the thoughts in her head if she found me cuddling with him in bed, knowing that at some point in time we've done __**it**__.Well that would be funny. Blah. Blah. Blah. Miley? Blah. Wait what?_

"Huh?" Miley asked.

"Your turn."

"For what."

Nick smiled and shook his head. The waitress tapped her shoulder.

"Ohhh... shoot, my bad.. umm whatever he's getting."

"Umm.." She bit her lip.

"I'm getting what ever your getting." Nick told her.

Miley narrowed her eyes at him. "You pick, I'll be right back." Miley grinned at the waitress. "Sorry he's such an airhead."

"That's cold." Nick called to her as Miley walked into the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" The not-so-happy-anymore waitress asked.

"Yeah, but uhh..." Nick noticed the colorful bracelet she had on. _Nice._ "I think she has a crush on you."

The young waitress blushed, "Pancakes okay?" Her voice sounded nervous.

_Shit, that's a real bracelet... Well this should be fun. _"Yeah, thanks... Bridget." He read the name tag.

She nodded, and practicly ran towards the kitchen, only to be approached by Miley.

"Hey, did he order?" Miley ran infront of her.

"Yeah, pancakes." Bridget replied quickly.

"Good, nothing poisionous." Miley laughed. "I love your bracelet! I have one just like it at home... my friend Lilly made it for me."

"Thanks." Her smile seemed to grow, and caused a little reddness on her cheeks. Her eyes seemed to travel over to Nick. "Are you two dating?"

"No.. you shouldn't read those magazines you know all-"

"Huh?"

Miley realized that the girl didn't reconize her. "Uhhh.. no we're not dating anymore."

Bridget nodded, trying to hide her happiness. "Oh shoot your breakfast!" She slipped into the kitchen.

"Hey." Miley took her seat once more.

"I'm sorry."

"What did you do?" Miley's face had dropped.

"I kinda.. well I was kidding, but uhh.."

"Spit it out!"

Nick sighed. "Promise not to get mad?"

"I can't keep that, unless I know what your talking about."

"Well... I know someone who likes you."

"Who?" Miley cheered up.

"Well, you just met."

"Okay?"

"And this person has a job."

"And?"

"And she's starring at you right now."

"Oh my gosh, how's my hair?" Miley pushed back her hair, fidgeting in her seat. "Do I look okay? I should have changed before- wait she?!?" Miley screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry."

"You little ass! What's wrong with you? I don't wanna hurt her feelings! Oh my gosh..."

"What?"

"I bet she thinks I was flirting with her!"

Nick covered his laughter up with fake coughing. "Don't look now, but your girlfriend is coming."

"Let's just go!"

"No, I'm hungry."

"Nick!"

"What? You made me wake up! Let me eat fir-"

Miley grabbed onto his shirt, leaned across the table forcing her lips onto his.

His wide eyes started to close, attempting to deepen the kiss. Miley didn't object.

Bridget just turned around not surprised, but a little hurt. _Yeah, not dating. Just making out in a resturant. _

Miley released his shirt, and slammed back into the booth. Nick stared at her for a minute. "We're .. not dating... right?"

"Right, just ... close friends.. with benifits." Miley kept her eyes on the table. _I didn't just kiss Nick, no I kissed the table top._

"Yeah.. like Lilly and Oliver?"

_It is a beautiful table, perfect infact. _"Just like them... two years ago, or this year?"

"I umm... yeah."

_Stupid brainless table. _"What?"

"Um.. then.. I guess." Nick held onto the back on his neck. Something he does when he's nervous, it pressed his head down. It shows off his muscles in the process.

_Well-built table... _"So we flirt harmlessly and in two years we act like animals?" Miley teased, not exactly ready to look at him yet.

"If you want..."

_Such a nice table... Oh fuck, nevermind, I know I kissed Nick! _And just like that, Miley kissed him again. It ended sooner though.

"Two years already?" Nick grinned.

"I guess so.."

"What came first ihop or ipod?" Nick asked, in a strange attempt to change the subject.

"Uh.. idk," Miley rolled her eyes.

"That was a retarded answer."

"Retarded is a mean word, and it's mentally retarded."

"Fine, that was a dumb answer."

"Dumb is a mean word, and it means you can't talk."

"Ugh! Nevermind."


	10. The First Night Together Again

**The braclet was meant to be a gay pride braclet, sorry for not making it that clear. I have nothing against Mrs. Jonas, she seems awesome. I just figured it would be interesting to make her hate Miley.**

Miley looked out Ryan's bedroom window. Dark already? God that was fast. Maybe because her thoughts were tied up in the fact that she kissed Nick twice. Miley grinned as she swayed their baby in her arms. _Our baby._ Miley thought, looking down at the sleeping child. "I love you. Yes I do, yes I do."

"Woah, I see crazy old woman do that to their cats on television, but uhh.. never thought anyone would really say that."

Miley turned to see Nick standing in the door frame. She could feel the heat filling in her cheeks. "What do you want?"

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, just getting Ryan to sleep."

Nick stepped closer to her and whispered, "It looks like he beat you to it."

"Oh go... do something!" Miley shook her head at her own terrible comeback.

"Okay I will. When you're done obsessing over Ryan," Nick held back a chuckle "I'll be in the family room."

Miley nodded as he walked out of the baby's room. She gently placed Ryan into the crib. It was the same as every night, but putting him to sleep in a different room felt odd. The walls were even more covered than her locker, with little trinkets everwhere. Toys that were not needed laid along the blue rug. She let out a sigh. "Mommy even makes a fool of herself in front of Daddy." Miley fixed the messy hair she never bothered to brush today. "Mommy's gonna go now? Okay?"

-...-

**Miley's POV**

I walked slowly into the 'family' room. I wouldn't call it that, since it's just me and Nick. It's just a living room.. but what would the living room be called...? Okay so this is the second living room.

"Hey."

I turned around to see Nick. My heart stopped. Dammit, I shouldn't _still_ get like this. I faked a cough due to my late reaction, and the movement seemed to start up my heart again. "Hello." I really hope that didn't sound as high pitched as it seemed.

"You can pick the movie. This time, and this time only."

"Sure.. Yeah, I'll never get my way.. ever again. Keep holding on to that dream Buddy Boy."

"Just find a movie."

"Get some popping corn, then I'll grab one."

I sware I heard him mocking me when he headed for the kitchen. He expected me to pick out a real girly movie, I knew that because of the look on his face when I popped 'Shutter' into the DVD player.

Okay so i wasn't completely 'calm' through out the movie.. but come on it was scary! I clutched tightly to Nick, and -as expected- he didn't object. Whispering soothing words into my ear.

Flashes, I think they were from a camera.. which made me think someone was taking pictures of Nick and I, so I looked up... that was stupid. The ghost girl continuosly reapearing in the photos. I'm not usually this bad with scary movies.. that is if they don't involve ghosts. I can watch a blood fest, zombie slashing, gut chewing movie. Just not one about ghosts. So much for proving my bravary.

Nick shifted me off of him, and turned off the movie. God bless him. "Thanks."

"Sure."

"What time is it?"

He ploped back down next to me. "Later than earlier."

"Smart. Where's everybody?"

"Well I thought they went out to dinner, but that was a while ago.. soo I have no idea."

"Smart-er." I rolled my eyes, boys can be soo stupid. "TV?" I asked, avoiding the silence.

"Okay, what's on?"

"TV guide channel.." That guess was like 99.9 percent likely.

hmm.. now I have the night _alone_ in house with a boy.. hmm..

--

**Joe's POV**

Okay, I'm not slow or anything but somehow I'm lossing to an eight year old at hide and seek. You see fans can get a little out of hand. Which leads to running and hiding.. when I was the seeker. Darn. Now I'm trying to find Frankie and my parents. Don't they know when someone is lost, they need to stay put. Oh shit.. maybe in this situation I was meant to be the lost person.. hmm...

-...-

**No POV**

Nick held onto the back of Miley's neck, kissing her mouth with more force than needed.

'Ring.. Ring..'

Miley pulled back, puckering her lips in anger.

"Let the machine get it." Nick leaned forward.

"No you idiot, what if it's an emergency?" Miley asked over the phone's rings. She grabbed the phone before he could respond. "Hello?" Nick sighed. "Oh hey Lilly. No, I can talk." Nick narrowed his eyes mouthing 'I hate you'. In respond Miley rolled her eyes. "Really? Tell me _all_ about it."

"Okay, now I really do hate you." Nick whispered getting off the couch.

"Oh, don't lie I know you love me!"

-...-

"Nick, they're back." Miley tapped on his bedroom door. "Nick can I come in?" She was satisfied with a groan as a response. She opened the door and sat on the edge of his bed. "You're parents are home."

"Cool!" He said excitedly, but it was fake.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"If you shut the hole in your face!" Nick particly yelled obviously over exhausted.

Miley nodded, slipping under the covers and snuggling up to him. "Good night."

"Night."

**That was random... but I wanted to update and see if I could make this chapter NOT end with mature content. So I'm proud of this suck-ish chapter. Yay I updated! Okay, I seriously suggest to read my newer story 'Only Lilly' in my opinion it's a lot better than this... but still I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm working on a loliver chapter soo yeah.**


	11. I Promise To Love You

**Ugh. I'm not going to make any promises from now on. I couldn't make a loliver chapter... :'( **

**Miley's POV**

The weirdest thing happened. I had a good time this week. I thought it over as I looked out the plane's window at my home below. I didn't fight with anyone. Mrs. Jonas wasn't that bad. I spoke to God every night before dinner. Ryan wasn't that bad to handle. So it was a pretty good trip.

I lightly shove my shoulder with Nick's. He sits there looking down at his son. Father and son. It's sort of odd. They could have been brothers, if you look at them. Ryan sits in his lap. They both have curly hair. It's cute. Nick's hair is cut down a little. I liked it better when it was poofy and longer. Ryan's hair grows quickly. I think I should get him his first trim...

"Why'd you cut your hair?"

Nick shrugs.

I sit and admire my painted nails. Mumbling "Fine, be that way."

The piolit tells us that we'll be landing in a matter of minutes. I barely listen as he explains the safey procautions. How did we get back home so quickly? Joe comes over and tells us that he's gonna make a visit to the Oken household.

We were pretty hidden as we walked through the airport, into a cab, and all the way to my home. Nick pays the driver, still clutching onto Ryan. We get the bags out of the trunk and my thoughts slip out of my mouth. "When did we get so grown up?"

"Excuse me?" Nick laughs shutting the trunk.

"Why aren't we kids anymore?"

"Miley we still-"

"No we aren't. You promised we'd still be kids... we're like.. mini adults or drawfs."

"You're thinking too much. Miles come on, so what if we need to act responsible? Who cares?"

"I do!" I shout, then calm my voice down as we walk into the empty house. "We're teenagers, we should ... hang out 24/7! And act retarded for no reason. And get drunk and wonder what happened the night before. And take pictures. And be stupid. And worry about failing. And.. and... yeah."

"Well..." He pauses dropping the bags. "We can still hang out."

"Yeah to take care of a baby."

He exhales deeply. "You do act retarded.. a lot. If you want to get drunk, I'm not stopping you.. but I kind of thought that's more for eighten year olds."

"And I thought getting pregnant was for boring married people."

He places Ryan down on the couch, then gives me a stern look. "Does everything need to be about Ryan or the fact that we did _it_."

"You say it like it's a bad thing! Like you regret it!"

"Gosh Miley! As soon as we start getting along you ... act like a different person!"

"You do regret it don't you?!"

"I don't regret it." I calmed down a little, but I forced it not to show. "We made Ryan... I can't regret it."

My face tightened. "So if Ryan hadn't come out of this situation, you'd regret everything?"

"I didn't say that, Miley."

"You meant it."

"No I did not!" We turned our attention to the crying baby boy propped up by some couch pillows.

"Oh." I capture him in my arms. "Shh... it's okay." I rub his back, my eyes snapped shut. I whisper comforting words into his ear. I listen as my words become louder than his shouting. He's settled.

"Wow."

My head shoots up to meet Nick's gaze. "What?"

"Nothing."

"He does that all the time it's no big-"

"Why are you whispering?"

I craddle Ryan still, "Oh ... sorry."

"Miles?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

I smile. "I love you too." I don't care if we're young... we're the cutest little family ever!

**Lilly's POV**

"I am so glad you didn't get a ring!"

"Like you'd wear it!"

"You're right! I wouldn't. I should have never EVER even tried to sleep with you!"

"Then why did you? Were you so jealous of the fact that Miley got knocked up that you had to too?"

My jaw drops. He drops his waving arms. "Lils, I'm s-"

"I never wanted Miley to get pregnant!" I paused. "I didn't want to get pregnant! I didn't want to have you're child!" Our usual fighting never goes this far.

"Maybe you should move back home."

"You want me to live with that whore of a mother?"

He looks a taken back. "You threaten to leave so God damn much, I just guessed-"

"I'd never really leave."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The room is quiet.

Oliver continues to nod. "I gotta... get to work, you know?"

"Yeah. Umm.. have fun?"

He smiles, "I'll try."

I mess up his dark hair as he runs to grab his name tag.

_Ding Dong_

I open the door.

"Hey."

"Joe!" I jump at him, pulling him closer to me.

"Woah. Great to see you too." His arms flow around me.

I can't help but smile. No. Wait, what's with the butterflies in my stomach? Oh no. No. No. No. No! Not again. Joe..

I pull back. "Hey. Welcome back."

"Yeah.. Hey Oliver." He greets as Oliver comes into his view.

Oliver looks at us, then straight at me, nods "Hi." Then heads out the door.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so." I think for a second. "Wanna go swimming?"

He chuckles "Sure."

-..-

"Where's Mel-Bel?"

I smirk. "Mel-Bel? Yeah I am so calling her that now." He rolls his eyes. "But she is with her grand mother." I shutter at the word. "So the beach is our's."

"Okay then."

Naturally, I always have a swim suit on under my clothes during the summer. I watch the tourists run around clueless to the fact that I am standing next to a celbrity. I pull my sunglasses off of my gray hat and hand them to Joe.

He smirks and puts them on. They are big black glasses with white rims. I don't normally see guys wear these.. and this is California. "I bet I look amazing." He pulls his shirt over his head.

"Oh how I wish I had a camera."

"So you could take a picture of my bare chest? Lilly that's sick!" He laughs at my expression.

"I meant your face."

"I know I'm amazingly goregous."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, that's it."

He lays back in the sand, his hands behind his head. "I knew you loved me."

"Oh yes. I'm madly in-" I couldn't continue my stupid sarcasm rant. Joe kissed me. He was gentle and rough at the same time. Fast and slow. His warm soft lips felt amazing. His taste wasn't the expected taste of an energy drink or old candy. More like... mints or gum. Oh he better not of thought I would just.. and then he'd just... and we'd just... Ugh!

"What's your problem."

He looks dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"Did you plan on kissing me?"

He shuts his mouth, thinking carefully. ".. I just wanted to test something."

"And what did you come up with?" I asked coldly.

"I think.. I love you."

"Oh." I nod.

"Do you... like me at all?"

"I don't... want to."

"Oh. Um.. oh-okay?"

"I gotta go."

"uhh..want me to walk you home?"

"I'm fine."

-..-

Mrs. Oken is putting Melinda to bed. Oliver and I are sitting at the dining room table after dinner. The table is cleared and I fiddle with my fingers. Wondering if it would be fair if Oliver even gave me a ring.

"you were quiet tonight."

I nod.

"You okay, Lils?"

I nod.

"Umm.. will you talk to me?"

I nod.

"Umm.. are you like mad at me or something?"

"No."

"You know I didn't mean anything earlier.. right?"

"Yeah I know."

His hand covers mine. "Do you want a ring?"

"No." My voice starts cracking. My throat is dry. My eyes are wet. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"What's wrong?"

I don't look up at him. But.. it's time to explain. "Joe.. kissed me." I choke. "And I kissed him back. Don't hate me, please? I'm sorry I-"

"Do you love him?"

I look up at him. His face is facing down. Is he crying? Oh Oliver.. don't cry. "I don't.. think so."

He nods.

"I do love you, Oliver. Don't hate me okay?"

"I... could never hate you."

"You should though. You should yell, and throw a fit and tell me how bad of a person I am. How-"

"I wanna go to college."

I pause. "What?"

"I want to go to college.. and get a job, Lils. I want to leave for a while. I want to see the world. Lilly, I _want _to leave you."

That's when I knew I was crying.

"I'm sorry. I would never go without asking you. I mean what about Mel-"

"Where are you thinking about going?"

"Any place where I can do photography."

"Yeah, you'd do good at that stuff."

Silence falls down with my tears. My thoughts and fears are running down my face.

"I love you, Lils."

I swallow hard. "You're my best friend.. remember that.. okay? I love you. I just... I know that we can be together ten years from now. But there's just.. I don't want to stop living my life.. you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

"I um.. I think we should like take a break or something."

"I want you to leave."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be your husband. Not yet. Not for a while. I rushed you, I-"

I smashed our mouths together. I felt tears sliding off my chin.. not all coming from me. It's not easy to explain.. but this was for the best. Leaving was better.


	12. Baby, there's no happy endings

**It's summer. which means more updates! lol i find it amusing people are requesting lemons. xD **

**Lilly's POV**

It's funny. Mrs. Oken said she thought of me as a daughter. But she had no problem with _me _leaving. That hurt. She tried to convince me to let Melinda stay with her. That was never going to happen. I clutch her tighter at the thought. It took all day for my things to be packed up. Mostly because my things were all over their house. I was always the one to call people crazy when they wanted summer to end. But I finally realized why. They can't stand being away from people. They need something to do. I want so badly for September to come around for a different reason. I need a distraction. I can't hide away from the world. I can't stand being outside to loop.

That's why, I'm now living in Miley's home. Her father welcomed me with open arms. Her brother isn't around much. There's too much going on around him. I don't blame the poor kid.

"Soo.." Miley sets down the last box in the hallway. "That everything?"

"Yeah." I stroke Melinda's light hair. "Can Mel sleep in Ryan's crib. Just for tonight, I'm too beat to set up her's."

"Why don't you ask him?" She flops down on her bed with a sigh. "I need sleep!" She cries out.

I laugh and walk around the corner into her son's room. He sits up when I crack the door open. "Mommy?"

I freeze. Since when could he talk? "No, It's Aunt Lilly, sweet heart." I step forward towards his crib. "Ryan, could I ask you something?"

He smiles and shakes his head fighting a smile. "Pretty please?" I beg.

He narrows his tiny eyes and nods.

"Can Melly sleep in here tonight?" His nose crinkles. "She doesn't bite." I rock her in my arms.

"Baby." He reaches to touch her. I so badly want to run and find a camera. I lean forward, and his fingers rub over Melinda's tiny hand. "Baby." He repeats.

"Yeah, she's a baby." _And so are you. _"Can the baby sleep over?"

He plops down onto his bottom, and slowly tosses some of his stuffed animals over the bars- looking at each one before throwing, deciding it's value.

Ryan nods. "Baby." He says again, then points to the empty space next to him. I lay my sleeping daughter down, and Ryan touches her arm. Rubbing little circles on her soft skin.

That's it I can't take it anymore. I jog downstairs and grab my digital camera. By the time I'm back in his room, he's laying next to her, watching her as she breathes, repeating "baby" and stroking her arms. I flash the camera, and wait for a reaction. She's still asleep -that sure is Oliver's kid-, and he gives me a funny look. I whisper "Good night." Then head off into Miley's room. I don't care if I have to share the bed, I need sleep.

-...-

**Miley's POV**

I woke up with Lilly's leg fully around me, and I screamed. Which woke everyone in the household up. Jackson came running in with yet another deadly stuffed animal. 'Cause that's protection. I laugh at him, and send him back to bed. Lilly curses the day I was born, then she drifts off to sleep. My father peeks in the room to make sure no one was in deathly conditions, then he heads down stairs for some coffee and the morning news. What an exciting life!

I wonder around the corner and step into Ryan's bedroom. I pause and take a look at the two of them. Melinda has her fist almost fully in her mouth, and Ryan sits up beside her and strokes her hair. I take pride in the fact that my boy is so extremely smart. "Hi sweetie."

He puts a finger to his lips, and runs his hand through dirty-blonde curls. "baby." He whispers.

"You like the baby?" I ask lightly touching the back of his head. He nods and cups her cheek. Curiosity sweeps through him and he pinches her skin.

A cry breaks into the room as I pull her into my arms, ignoring Ryan's whines. I settle the girl and gaze down at Ryan. His expression is painful and her reaches up for me to hold him. I hold them both tightly, careful not to drop either one. "Baby." He whispers as he grazes her arm with his small fingers. Her head lays on my sholderblade, and he clutches my hair.

And just to ruin the cutest moment I've ever seen, the door bell rings.

I set Ryan on the floor, and hold Melinda in my arms as I head for the hallway..

Jake jumps threw the doorway. "Ryan!" He shouts. then looks at the girl in my arms. "Wha..?"

"Lilly's daughter." I explain. "Hi, great to see you too."

"It's always great to see you." He yanks me into an uncomfortable hug.

"You're crushing the baby!"

"Right!" He pulls back, then jumps to his knees. "Ryan!"

"Jake!"

"Gimme a high five little buddie!"

I wave my hand at them. "Boys." I bounce Melinda back so I can look at her. "Don't have kids." I tell her as she just stars at me.

"Hey mom?" Jake looks up at me. "Can we go to the park? Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Yes!" Lilly yells as she stands in the door way.

"Woot!"

Melinda reaches her arms out towards Lilly. Either this kid really hates me, or she really missed her mom. I hand her off and shrug it off.

-...-

Ryan stumbles as he tries to walk. Jake grips onto his arm, making sure no one got hurt. I push an empty stroller as Lilly pushes Melinda's. I try my best to ignore the comments from the talkative woman watching their children play. Lilly -being the mature person she is- stuck out her tongue and made a "NMMM!" sound at them. They turn away and start their bickering all over again.

"Stupid brats." Lilly shakes her head.

"Be nice."

"I'll try." She looks down at her child. "Must you put so many bows in her hair?"

"That's only six."

"It's unnecessary."

"But I can't put them on Ryan!"

"Thank goodness for that!"

Rude. "Fine! Why don't _you _do her hair?"

"I will."

I chuckle as she take out all the bows and pins I fixed into the girl's hair. She sighs, then put on back in, but it's not on the ends like how I did it. It's by her bangs, on the side of her head. Very Lilly-ish.

"Not bad."

"Thank you."

"Not that this conversation isn't exciting or anything, but can we talk?" Jake confronts us, Ryan by his side.

"Sure."

We make our way to a bench by the sandbox. Jake sits in the grass, to play with Ryan every now and then. Lilly and I sit on the actual bench, Melly in the stroller. And Ryan in the sandbox.

"Soo.." I wipe the invisible dirt off my knees. "What would you like to talk about?"

"umm.. I just wanted to know how your trip went and all."

"It was.. actually peaceful. No drama really. Me and Nick are together. Mrs. Jonas wasn't that bad. The food was good. Ryan missed you. I missed you too."

"You and Nick?"

"yeeaaah."

"Oh. Um.. that's.. yeah. How's it going Lilly?"

"Okay."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You left Oken for a Jonas Brother?"

"What?!" We scream in a union.

"Where did you hear that from? Did he tell you? Who did he tell?" Lilly grabs his collar. "Tell me."

"Amber saw you guys making out. I saw nothing."

Lilly releases him. But wait.. what the heck is going on? "Lilly! You left Oliver for Joe?"

"NO!" Lilly shouts, then settles her voice down. "Yeah we kissed, but I didn't leave him for that. Were best friends, not a fairy tale."

"Who says real life doesn't get happy endings?" I notice Jake finch, I don't say anymore. That's just it. In real life, the ending of every story is death. Real life can never have a happy ending.

**Aww.. I feel bad for Oliver and Jake. Their soul mates are with someone else. This is the last chapter of present time. The next chapters will be flash forwards. Yeah I know, this is getting boring and the drama is ending but it's also heating up. **


	13. Someday, I'll Be With Her

**xD I'm soo happy i'm finishing this story soon. i need it to end! Too much confusion with this. Oh and I love Todd! Come on, he's such an airhead. You gotta love him!**

**No POV**

Time goes on, relationships change. Oliver would visit his daughter every other day, just to check in. Lilly and Joe have been off and on, each time breaking it off because he wants to lose his virginity, but she still wants him to be a good Christian- she shouldn't change him. Jake has somehow been able to become Miley's best friend. Nothing like Lilly is, but someone she could have fun with. Nick and Miley are somehow still together but for the first year of being together again there was unexpectedly no sex. Jackson's off in college and has become a free person. He isn't Hannah's big brother. He's free from all of the shit Seaview gave him. It's been five years since everything changed, and it was about to change again.

"You can't back out of this man, are you sure?"

"And you're the younger brother? We've went over this Nick, I'm gunna do it."

"And if she says no...?"

"I'll have to wait and see."

"This is a big step..."

"Obviously. Now come on, you're the babysitter tonight."

"Ugh."

-...-

"This is... different." Lilly says as he strokes her hand with his thumb. "Why'd you set all this up? The beach is beautiful alone."

"It's beautiful, sure. But I can't see you... Soo the lamps help."

Lilly nods while examining the tiki torques. "And dinner is already here?"

"It's waiting for you." He pulls on her arm as they walk down the lightened shoreline. A picnic is set up and comes in Lilly's view.

"Wow."

He brushes a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, wow."

She runs towards the blanket laid out for them and takes a seat, he follows.

"Sooo..."

"Soooooo..."

"Yeah.."

"You want some foods?"

"Surely."

Joe digs his hand throw the picnic basket, searching for something that wasn't food...

"whatever's on top is fine." Lilly encourages him to stop.

"No, no. You'll like this. Trust me." His fingers grip onto the box. "I've got-" Just as he pulls it out...

**Lilly's POV**

Stupid sand. Why do sandstorms exist? They are pointless and annoying. Joe spills the fruit punch and knocks over the picnic basket. So much for dinner. The wind moves the sand around in my face, I screech at it in frustration.

"Lils?"

I freeze. Oliver? I somehow build up the nerve to turn and look. Joe. I shake my head, and hide under the blanket with him.

"Comfy?"

"Oh just swell." I rub my eyes, and shift over so that Joe's knee isn't on my pelvis.

"This isn't exactly.. the best time, but I don't think we're getting out of this soon." He nods to himself and brings his arm around me. I feel the velvet slid across my skin. I slowly look down.

The box I never got.

The box I never wanted.

The ring.

The marriage.

The.. everything.

I shake my head.

"Lilly... I love you." He opens it.

That ring most have cost him a lot...

"Would you-"

"I have to go."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Lilly!" He yells my name as I run off threw the storm, without thinking twice I know where I'm going.

**Todd's POV**

"Victory!" I cry spitting out the chips I was chewing. "I own this game!"

"Literally."

"Don't be a sad Panda."

"Nmm!" He sticks out his tongue.

"Idiot."

"You're talking? You're the one flipping because you won a video game. Something that does not apply in real life."

"...That hurt."

"Suck it-"

I jump at the three loud bangs on my door. "It's open."

A sandy Lilly walks threw the door, not stopping and walks into the bathroom.

"Lizzle's a zombie!"

"Shut up, Todd!"

"Dude, that's what my uncle did eight years ago, we haven't seen him since."

"I thought he had a mention break down?"

"Cha!"

"That's not a zombie!"

"Pshh, yeah-"

The bathroom door closes and Zombie-Lizzle comes out with a towel wrapped around her. "Did you get a shower?"

"No, she decided to undress and run around in the rain."

"It doesn't rain indoors, retart."

"It's retard."

"You would know."

"Oliver?" Her small voice cracks.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"uh.. sure."

"thanks." She whispers before turning down the hallway.

"Zombie..."

**Oliver's POV**

I smack the back of Todd's head and get off the living room floor. The small one bedroom apartment is what me and Todd share. We have two beds, were not gay. Our college is ten maybe twenty minutes down the road. But Malibu is a good two hours away. Something is very wrong with Lilly.

I tap on the door. "Lils?" I waited a few seconds for her reply. Nothing. I crack the door to see Lilly pulling on one of my old tee-shirts. I try my best to ignore the fact that she had done some growing up since the last time I've seen her nude. "Lilly?"

"Which one's your bed?" She asks looking at her feet.

"The one on the right."

She nods and climbs under my blankets.

"Umm.. you okay Lils?"

"He called me Lils."

"He?"

"Joe."

"Okay? Is that bad?"

"I don't like it."

"So you ran away because he stole the nickname I gave you?"

She bit her lip, with a sigh she patted the bed. "Sit."

I did as she said and waited for her to continue.

"He sort of proposed."

Ouch. I literally flinched, that physically hurt. "Oh."

"He tried to give me a ring... and I thought about you. About us."

I listened to the wind pick up outside the window. It felt good to hear her say 'us' again. I missed us. I seemed whenever I stopped by in the past, she'd try and find something else to do. She couldn't look me in the eye.

"Oliver... I think I still love you."

"Lilly... I know I still love you."

Then she did something we both knew she would regret. We both knew it wasn't the mature thing. And she knew I would take advantage of the moment. She kissed me. Square on the mouth. Her polished nails grab my face, pulling me closer. Her tongue pries through my lips, licking along my teeth, the inside of my cheeks, and my tongue. She lays down against the pillows and I hover over her.

"Oliver.." She breathes out, turning her face to the side for air. I watch her chest rise and fall as she catches her breath.

And this is the part I take advantage of...

She starts kissing my neck, sucking it until there is surely a mark. I grip onto the gray shirt she threw on, and yank it up -pushing her back slightly- and over her head. I toss it to the side, and stare down at her face. Her eyes open and she gives me a confused look... So I continue. I quickly unbutton my jeans and shove them down my legs. The rest of my clothes are soon kicked off the bed. Lilly wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my jaw. I stroke her hair, just to see if this is real. I take in her scent. It's her. And she needs me. She wants this too. Probably not right now, but out relationship was never taken slow. Why start now?

So I enter her body. Her walls tighter than I remember. I thrust inside of her and she groans. I smile in memories of us. Now it was different. It was soft and light. I dare not to go in too far. I want no yelling from either of us. My elbows support my weight as we connect. For the first time in a long while, she smiled up at me. It's done. I collapse onto the bed beside her. Lilly curls next to me and sighs in satisfaction. I give her a grin in return.

"My head hurts." She says plainly.

I don't even try to fight the smirk that spreads across my face. "Go to sleep." She nods and I listen as her breathing regulates. "Lilly are you sleeeeping?" I whisper as I finger her blonde hair.

"Almost."

I lay my head on her chest and let my mind slip out. I tell her how much I've missed her, how long I've wanted her, what it could be like, and the possibility of running away. The answer is no. But I laugh and tell her "Someday." I click my jaw with her steady heartbeat. Her hand tangles in my hair, massaging the back of my head. "Someday, it'll be like this. We won't have to listen to anyone. We'll have each other. Melinda won't be an only child. We'll have our own house, anywhere you want. We'll be happy. No one else can have you. You're mine. You always were."

She grumbles a "yes" before I'm sure she's asleep.

"I love you." And I'm up for whatever tomorrow brings me. Because I'll be with her.

**another update in a 24 hours period. (: review and maybe i'll write up another today. **


	14. Fairy Tales are for Joe

**I JUST noticed how many people copied this exact story. I was the first to make a 'miley pregnant at 14' story. luvinzanessa719 copied me, literally some lines are the same. that gets me ticked off. She copied my 'Animals' story too. xo Nelenaluver 4eva ox copied this. But she's a pretty cool person, so I'm not mad at her. garbo is my homeboy ... possibly got the idea from me, but not full on copied. xOLovableOx 's story seems a lot like mine. Mileyrulez1110 's story seems a lot like mine. DAFHL seems to have gotten the idea from me. Come on people, I know my story is amazering... but could you think of a better plot at least? Creativity is how I came up with this idea, not by copying word for word another person's story.**

**Lilly's POV**

I walk into my home and Miley pushes me back out the door in a hug. I get a small glimpse of the living room. Toys everywhere as always, but Nick was in the middle of the floor laughing his ass off, I didn't get a good look at the kids though.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Umm... I went to the beach with Joe... and then I went to Oliver's."

"Whoa." Miley shakes her head and covers her face with her hands before releasing a sigh and dropping her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.. I guess."

"Well Joe's heart-broken."

"I figured it would be something along those lines... Is he here?"

"Nope. He left about an hour ago. You're lucky he didn't call the cops! It's three-thirty in the afternoon. He has I right to be worried, everyone does. What the heck was so important that you couldn't come home?" I sense my cheeks are getting pink, if not red. "Eww.. Lils! Come on.. can you please not act like such a slut?"

"I'm offended."

"I bet Joe is too. Lucky us, we got to hear the whole story while you were off sleeping with Oken!" She whispered the last part. "It's been how long? And you never slept with Joe? I mean good for you! Attempting to make him keep his promise... but that doesn't mean you can go bang Oliver like it's nothing!"

"It's not nothing!" I shout at her. "Is it THAT hard to believe I love Oliver!? Maybe more than Joe! What do me and Joe have? An attraction? What can I do with that? It's boring, he's always recording some stupid song for his female fans that only want to get in his pants! And if he's not doing that he's trying to convince me to get in his pants! It's disgusting! Why do you think I stayed with him?"

She sends me a confused look. "Why did you stay with him?"

"My answer may shock you."

"I'm already pretty shocked, does it matter?"

"It's hurtful."

"Okay?"

"You'll think I'm worse than a slut."

"Lilly... you're my best friend... I could never think that little of you."

"You might change your mind."

"I doubt it."

"Fine," I sigh and lean against the house. "I was a fifteen-year-old mother with a crappy job... Joe was a rich, attractive, singer with a crush on me... If I didn't get support from someone.. I don't know."

"Lilly.. I had enough money for us... Why-"

"I already took way too much of your money with nothing in return... Joe on the other hand..." I shrug. "I was stupid, and selfish, and my love didn't want me, and I had Melinda, and my mother didn't care, my father left me, and I couldn't put my daughter in my situation. I just... I can't keep pretending I actually have feelings for him. I can't do that to him. I'm not a stupid little girl anymore... I'm a legal adult."

"You're a legal idiot." She laughs and hugs me. I needed it too. Her hurtful words and loving arms.

"Ughhh!" I pull away when I hear Melinda scream. "Aunt Milly!"

Miley sighs and we walk into the house. "What's wrong?"

"He's doing it again! And I- Mommy!" She runs towards me and I pick her up.

"Hi sweet-pea." Her smooth arms slip around the back of my neck.

"Where were you?"

"I went to go see Daddy."

Her jaw drops and I laugh at the silly look on her face. "And what did you do all day?" I poke her tummy and she giggles. I don't mind that she's kind of girly. She's young, she'll grow out of it.

"They..." She points at Nick and Ryan "were being mean to me!"

Nick smiles and shakes his head. "I was just messing with her." He fumbles with the video camera in his hands. "Put her down and I'll show you."

"No!" She shouts and clutches onto me.

I give Nick a stern look. "It's not going to hurt her!" He defends himself. "And besides... you really need a shower.. you're gonna have to put her down eventually."

"Fine." I place Mel onto the floor and her panicked look alarms me.

"Ryan!" Nick gestures towards her. "Do it!" He pushes the record button. I watch as Ryan chases after Melinda around the living room. She hops onto the couch, but before she can move Ryan jumps on top of her. "Kiss her!" Nick encourages.

"No!" Melinda shouts pushing him away, but he forcefully grabs her shoulders as she lays back onto the cushions. as she shouts no and shoves at him his lips cover her's. she tries to roll onto her stomach as he continues to kiss all around her mouth, bad aim. He pulls away laughing with his father. And being my daughter, she hits his arm.

"What the heck are you teaching him?" I yell half amused half worried.

"Yuck!" Melly wipes her face. "You spit on me."

He sticks out his tongue.

"you know Melly, I think he likes you."

"EEEEWWWW!!"

"NO I DON'T! That's nasty!"

I chuckle to myself as they start yelling at each other. "I really hope he didn't learn that from you, Nick."

"Oh don't worry, he did." A smile breaks across his face.

"I told you before, I'm marrying my mommy!" Ryan shouts at her. "So, I don't like you. I'm not supposed to like two girls at once."

"Smart kid." I whisper to Miley hoping she'll catch on to hurt in my voice. _Why didn't anyone ever tell me that it's bad to like two people at once? _I try my best to forget about it.

After a warm shower, I feel refreshed and so much cleaner. My thoughts seem to drift in and out as I lay down in bed. I took Jackson's room after some SERIOUS cleaning and bleach..ing? But still, it's nice. Miley has her room and depending on the day, Nick's in there too. But he and Joe have a hotel room they stay in most of the time. I believe they did a commercial for 'Hilton' and they get a room there for like.. no cost or close to it.

Sometimes I wish I was famous too. Give my child everything she deserves, get a better job than working at Borders, have a huge house all to ourselves. If I was famous, it wouldn't be like this. But.. if you think about it, I am famous. My boyfriend is a Jonas Brother. The magazines write about us consistently. And now I can picture what they'll say about my 'scandalous love affair' oh yay.. I hope you can see the sarcasm in my words.

**TDBPF **

"That's it?" Joe asks me as I finish my story. "That's the reason you left? You still love him? How?"

"I just do." I whisper, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Just tell me this, Lilly. Why him? I gave you everything!"

"Except the space that I need. You rush into things, you're so selfish, you don't let me joke around, you mock my best friend that I used to date! I told you more than once I still had feelings for him! I told you we wanted different things! I told you we'd never work out! So don't be mad at me because I love him, I warned you about it too. Be mad at me because I didn't have the decency to tell you that I'd never marry you, before you tell 'OK magazine' that were engaged! And another thing, 'Why him?' ... because _everyone _should be able to have a fairy tale story somewhere along the line. Miley had Jake, that was her chance to have a happy ending, somehow she found a better storyline. The fantasy that I'm playing in.. is the one where best friends fall in love. I'm not 'Cinderella' I don't deserve a Prince Charming. I hope you can understand that. It's pretty sad I had to use 'fairy tales' to explain this to you." I grab my keychain off of the table and proceed out the door, ignoring his painful words.

_Why him?_ Continued to run through my head.

Here's a better question... _Why me?_


End file.
